Mind Games
by PhiladelphianVampire
Summary: Jamie meets a new friend...who gives him a special power.
1. Kittie's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the IAHB characters, thank you very much. So don't sue me. However, I do own Kittie and my little court people! So back off.  
A/N: Pleeeeeeeeze R&R.  
  
  
Mind Games: Chapter 1  
Kittie's Secret  
  
Sixteen-year-old Jamie Waite made his way down the crowded hallway of Kingsport High School, his bag over his shoulder and his leather jacket open, revealing a Linkin Park band tee. As usual, no one noticed him. Jamie liked it that way. He made his way to his locker and entered the combination. 842-45-3. No luck. He tried again. Still, the lock refused to budge. Jamie could feel his frustration grow. First, falling off the bus. Then, tripping into a bush. And now, the friggen lock wouldn't open!  
"Damn it!" He punched his locker.  
A blonde-haired girl around Jamie's age walks up. The first thing he noticed was the necklace placed around her neck. It was a choker, velvet black strap with a large green stone hanging from the front. It was beautiful, but strange. It glowed, like the stone itself was alive. It seemed to talk to him. There was definitely something weird about it.  
"Not that I don't enjoy watching you suffer, but...ya need some help with that?" She asked, a devilish smile creeping to her lips.  
"Um...no, I don't. It'll open...eventually." He said this mostly to himself. But she overheard.  
"What's the combination?" The girl grabbed the lock, ready for the numbers.  
"842...45...3." He watched the lock give loose and his locker swing open. "I told you it would've opened eventually."  
The girl smiled. It was contagious. Jamie smiled back.  
"You're new here." He sure didn't recognize her.  
"Yes. The name's Kaitlin. People call me Kittie." She holds her hand out.  
Jamie shook her hand and smiled. "Jamie." He gathers his books, closes his locker, and walks away.  
At lunch, Jamie sits at his normal table, across from his best friend Caitie.   
"So...who was the girl I saw you with this morning?" Caitie asks, with a teasing tone of voice.  
"Who, Kittie? I don't know, some new girl. She opened my locker." Jamie stuffs a fry into his mouth just as Kittie sat down next to Caitie.  
"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" She smiles at Jamie.  
Caitie rolled her eyes. This girl is pathetic, she thought. Caitie took her time to look over Kittie. She wasn't Jamie's style, which was good. Kittie was... a skater. At least that's how Caitie put it. Baggy pants, a Blink 182 T-shirt that was two sizes too big.  
"I don't mind." Jamie shrugged. "Do you?" Jamie looked at Caitie.  
"Oh, why would I mind when I was just about to leave anyway?" Caitie took a sip from her Cola can and threw it into the trashcan.  
"You don't have to leave." Kittie stood.  
"No, I have things to do. Like...detention. See you." And Caitie walked away.  
Kittie looked to Jamie. He was so cute. She obsessed over those spikes and damn, did he have great lips.  
"So..." She looked at the table.  
"So." Jamie replied. "Where'd you get that necklace?"  
"Oh, this old thing?" She held the stone between her fingers. "It was a gift from an old woman I met. She was weird, lived all alone in the middle of the woods. Where I come from, everyone thought she was a witch."  
"Was she?" Jamie took a sip from his Root Beer.  
Kittie laughed to herself. "She wishes. Couldn't get a spell right to save her life. Like this one time, I was being picked on...and I asked her to make the kid sick. Well, he actually turned into a frog."  
Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"  
"You don't?" She smiled to herself.  
"What? Don't tell me that necklace came with... 'Magic powers'." The air quotes were a bit much. Kittie grew angry.  
"Actually, they kind of did."  
"Kind of?"  
"Well, everyone possesses their own power. This necklace was gift to help me find mine."  
"And did you?" Jamie leaned closer to Kittie, his arms folded across the table.  
"Yes, I did."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, there are different types of power. Or should I say...different ways to use them. For good and for evil. I use mine for good. I'm telekinetic."  
Jamie laughed. It wasn't a sweet laugh anymore. He was hysterical. He swore she was making this up.  
"You mean..." He stopped to catch his breath. "You can move things with your mind?"  
"And read minds."  
He got serious. "Than what am I thinking right now?" He closed his eyes tight, obviously concentrating on a single thought.  
Kittie laughed. Three teenagers walked up.  
"Man, Jamie. The bathroom is that way." The one boy pointed toward a blue door that read 'Gentlemen's'.   
Jamie looked up, surprised. "No, guys...I-"  
"He was concentrating on a thought." Kittie pointed out, trying not to laugh.  
The girl laughed. "Sure, he was. Anyway, Jamie...you coming to the Halloween party tonight at the station?"  
"I'm on call."  
"Oh...well then. I guess we'll see you there."  
"Can I bring a friend?"  
"It wouldn't happen to be her, would it?" The dark skinned boy smiled, pointing toward Kittie.  
"Yes. Yes, it would. Guys, this is Kittie... Kittie, meet my friends Tyler, Val, and Hank."  
"Hey." Kittie smiled and slightly waved her hand. Tyler fell over. "Oops!"  
Hank helped Tyler up. Jamie turned and stared at Kittie, his mouth slightly open. "Did you do that?" He whispered.  
"I didn't mean to!" She hissed back at him.  
"Man, what was that about?" Hank asked, looking at Tyler weird. "You feeling alright?"  
"I don't know what happened... Honestly."  
Kittie and Jamie laughed.  
  
  
  



	2. Jamie's Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own IAHB characters, only Kittie.  
A/N: Pleeeeeze R&R. It bites, I know. But it'll get better.  
  
Mind Games: Chapter Two  
Jamie's Discovery  
  
The station was decorated in mostly black and orange. There were paper witches and other evil things. Everyone was in a costume. Except Jamie. He was in his normal EMT uniform. Kittie still hadn't shown up. Normally, he wouldn't really care about a girl, especially one like Kittie. She wasn't his type, but there was something about her...  
"Hey Jamie. Enjoying yourself?"   
He turned around to be face-to-face with Cleopatra.  
"Oh, hey Val. Well, at least this party is better than last year's."  
"Don't bring that up." She rolled her eyes. "Where's your friend?"  
"Don't know. I guess she'll be here soon." Jamie picked up a cup and filled it with punch. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"Sure."  
He poured her one too. The cups were cute. Little witches, vampires, werewolves were printed across a black background.   
"Here you go." He handed her the cup filled with a green liquid. It looked almost like Jell-O does before you put it into the refrigerator.   
"Is she coming dressed?" Val sipped the punch, watching Tyler walk around as Dracula. His face painted white with little red blood drops coming from the corners of his mouth.  
"I don't know. I told her not to." He followed her stare and noticed Tyler. Jamie broke out into fits of laughter. "Ohmigod! He looks retarded!"  
"No, he does not!" Val slapped Jamie's arm.  
They just laugh amongst themselves. Kittie walks up. She's dressed in all black, with a black wig and dark make-up.  
"Um...Hey people."  
Jamie squinted. "Kittie?"  
"Wow. That's different then from what you looked like this morning." Val said.  
"I came as Caitie." Kittie stated.  
Jamie snickered. "I don't think Caitie goes that far."  
Kittie shrugs.  
"Well, I'll be going now. Cleopatra wants to put her move on Dracula."  
"Good luck." Jamie held his cup up in Val's directions. She hit hers against his in a 'cheers'.  
Val walked away and Jamie got Kittie a cup of punch. "Where ya been?"  
"Takes more than five minutes to dress like this." Kittie joked. "I've been thinking. Maybe I could lend you this necklace...you could find your inner power."  
"Um...I don't think I'm up for that."  
"Why not?"  
"You want me to wear that around school?"   
Kittie laughed. "Oh, you don't have to wear it...just keep it with you at all times."  
"Well then... I guess I'm up for it then." Jamie shrugged.   
Kittie removed the necklace and place it in Jamie's hand. He almost dropped it when it shocked his skin. "What was that?" He yelped.  
"Oh. That'll happen every now and then...you'll get used to it."  
Jamie shot her an unsure glance.   
Kittie just smiled. "I swear."  
Hank walked up, toilet paper rapped around almost every inch of his body, all except his face. "Cheap version of a mummy."  
Jamie laughed. "I see."  
The alarm went off.   
"Oh, I have to go! Kittie stay with Val and the guys." Jamie, along with four other people, ran out of the room.  
  
"Teenage female. Unconscious with supposed head injury." The radio called out, along with an address.  
Four teen EMTs walked into a party. Music was blaring and people were drinking and laughing. Only two people were by the girl's side. Jamie kneeled next to the girl's head.  
"What happened?" Jamie asked, checking the unconscious girl's pulse. He reports.  
"She...fell out of the second story window. I think she was drunk." A boy said.   
"Jamie, Peter...get a backboard!" Gloria yelled out.  
Jamie took off for the ambulance. When he got there, someone jumped out of the back, holding a box in his hands, and took off down the street.  
"Stop!" Jamie screamed. "Stop right there!" He threw his hands up in frustration. Someone screamed.  
  
  



	3. A Power Uncalled For

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the IAHB peeps, only Kittie.  
A/N: Please R&R. I really like what everyone has to say...even if it's (gulp) Negative.  
  
  
Mind Games: Chapter Three  
A Power Uncalled For  
  
"Mr. Waite, you mean to tell me that you didn't see anything happen to Mr. Marshall?" The policeman said, asking the question for the third time only in different words.  
"That's what I said, isn't it?" Jamie yelled, slamming his hands down onto the table.   
Jamie couldn't believe they were blaming him for something he didn't even see happen. Supposedly, someone broke the man's neck and left him to die on the ground. Jamie had found him. In fact, even though a week had passed, Jamie remembered that night perfectly. It was the night of the Halloween party at the station. Someone stole equipment from the ambulance while he was on call. Jamie tried to stop them, but they didn't listen. Jamie gave up, throwing his hands into the air and the man screamed. Jamie didn't do a thing at all! He didn't even see anything happen to the man, he turned his back to him.  
The police station was crowded. Many people filed through the cluttered room, with desks in any open area. Everyone stared at him as he was led through the main room into a small office. He didn't like it. Jamie desperately wanted to be back in school, where no one noticed him. Things would be different now. He was accused of murdering someone! Everyone would notice him now! And Kittie- Oh, Kittie was going to be afraid of him. Caitie would probably praise him. Who knows? Only time could tell...  
"You were the only one there, son." The policeman stated. "No tracks were found from any other possible suspect. You were the only one." He was sure to emphasize the word only.  
"I'm telling you...I don't know what happened to the guy! All I know is he stole equipment from the ambulance. I turned away and heard him scream." Jamie sat back in the cold, plastic chair, folding his arms against the chill. Just being there made him nervous, even though he had been here many times before. This was definitely different.  
"Why'd you turn away?" The policeman was in his face now.  
"It was worthless trying to chase the guy down..." Jamie wasn't lying. The guy was already halfway down the block when Jamie realized what happened.  
"You had a job to do. You put a young woman's life in jeopardy while you yelled at a man for stealing from your vehicle."  
"What? You're changing the charges against me now? I know I should've just paid attention to my job and I'll probably get kicked from the squad. But if I'm correct, we're here because I supposedly, as you say, killed a man!" Jamie said.  
"Just listen. We're going to let you go. You'll be back though, so don't get comfortable-"  
"Who said I ever was?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing."  
"Like I was saying, we can't be too sure you didn't do it. Go."  
Jamie got up and walked out, without even the slightest act of respect. How could he respect someone who didn't respect him or listen to what he has to say? All police are the same. They think about what matters to them and disregard the truth.  
  
"Jamie, where have you been?" Kittie asked when he walked into school the next day.  
"Nowhere."  
"You're angry..."  
"You could tell?"  
"It's rather obvious. You wear your emotions on your sleeve."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind." Kittie stopped in front of his locker, where he tried the combination again. No luck.  
Jamie kicked the locker. "I can't believe this!"  
Kittie waves her hand and the locker opens. Jamie sighs.  
"Cut with me." Kittie offered. "You can tell me all about it."  
  
Kittie and Jamie had been walking for almost an hour before they stopped in Kingsport Nature Park. They sat on a bench. After Jamie told his story, Kittie sighed.  
"I believe you."  
"You do? You're the first one." Jamie laughed.  
"No, I believe that you didn't intentionally do it. But I think I know what happened, Jamie."  



	4. Murderer

Disclaimer: Don't own IAHB characters.... just Kittie.  
  
A/N: I got totally stuck with this ff. So, if you have any suggestions or comments at all, please write a review.  
  
"You know what happened?" Jamie asked, his eyes following her around her room.  
"Yes, of course I do. The necklace. You had it with you that night, right?" Kittie answered.  
"Yes... what's that-"  
"That has a lot to do with everything. You say you turned your back on the man and threw your hands up. You were thinking about the guy. Okay, see that shirt over there?" Kittie points to a shirt lying on the floor.  
"Yes." Jamie was confused. He couldn't even begin to guess where Kittie was going with this.  
"Okay, I'm going to concentrate on the shirt." Kittie turned her back to the shirt and threw her hands up into the air. The shirt flew up as if someone threw it above their head and it fell back to the ground. "Maybe you're telekinetic also."  
Jamie suddenly understood. He was a murderer. He was thinking about the man when he flung up his hands. He threw him in the air and just let him fall. How could he be so stupid? Jamie began to cry.   
Kittie didn't know what to do. Here he was, the strongest guy she knew, crying.   
"Jamie, don't."  
"I just killed someone..." Jamie stood.  
"Jamie..." He walked out before she could plead with him. "I need to talk to Caitie."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that I need to keep Jamie around me all the time?" Caitie Roth sat there staring at Kittie like she was insane.  
"Didn't I just say that? He snapped. He might do something. I mean, he was crying in my room! Have you ever seen Jamie cry?"  
Caitie thought. "No. Wait, Jamie was in your room?"  
Kittie rolled her eyes. "Just watch him."  
  
  
  



End file.
